civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fatimids (al-Mu'izz)
The Fatimid Caliphate led by al-Mu'izz is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from Gatoutak and JTitan. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Fatimids The Fatimid Caliphate (909 - 1171) was the only Shi'a caliphate in Islamic history. They claimed descent from the prophet Muhammad's wife Fatimah, from whom they derived their name. The Fatimid Caliphate originated in the region of Ifriqiya, in North Africa. After discovering that the Berber subjects of the Aghlabid emirate were restless, al-Mahdi Billah and his da'i Abu Abdallah Shi'i began proselytizing to them around 900; this mission was a resounding success, and in 909, al-Mahdi Billah conquered the Aghlabid capital of Raqqada. Upon this conquest, he declared himself Caliph, and his forces soon overran the rest of the Maghreb. The Fatimids also founded a series of capitals, including Mahdia (ca. 916) and al-Mansuriyya (ca. 946). The fourth and longest-lasting of the Fatimid capitals, though, would be Cairo. Under the caliph al-Mu'izz and his general Jawhar, the Fatimids wrested Egypt from the Ikhshidid dynasty in 969, and founded Cairo near the city of Fustat. Under al-Mu'izz and his successors, the Fatimid Caliphate recentered around Egypt and the Levant. They developed a multiethnic army of Berbers, Turks, Africans, and Arabs, which served them well in many cases, but also became a political liability as the different groups in the army began feuding. The first of these instances came in the 1020s, when the African portion of the army rioted against the establishment of a Berber-Turk alliance in the army. Throughout the eleventh century, Fatimid power would continue to decline. The Zirids, who had governed North Africa after the move to Cairo, declared their independence in 1049; meanwhile, Norman armies conquered Sicily from the Fatimids, over the three decades leading up to 1090. The Levant, meanwhile, would be threatened first by Turkic invaders and then by Frankish crusaders. By 1100, the Fatimids only controlled Egypt. Their last decades were a time of weakness, at times even being forced to pay tribute to Christian Jerusalem, until ultimately Nur ad-Din overran Egypt in 1169. This conquest paved the way for the rise of the Ayyubids under Saladin. al-Mu'izz Abu Tamim Maad al-Mu'izz li-Dinillah, usually abbreviated to al-Mu'izz, was the fourth caliph of the Fatimid Caliphate. He came to power in 953 AD, not long after his father had crushed the Kharijite rebellion of Abu Yazid; this gave al-Mu'izz the freedom to focus on expanding the borders of the caliphate. He ordered campaigns against several regions, including the Berbers of Morocco and the Umayyads in Iberia, but his main focus was always Egypt. In 969, al-Mu'izz and his general Jawhar overran the Ikhshidid rulers of Egypt without much trouble, and celebrated their victory by founding a new capital. This city, called "al-Qahiratu" or "The Victorious", survives to this day as Cairo. In addition to his conquests, al-Mu'izz made a number of domestic achievements. He oversaw a flourishing of Fatimid literature, with Ibn Hani being one of the foremost poets in the caliphate; it was also under al-Mu'izz that the al-Azhar University, which is still open today, was established. al-Mu'izz was noted as well for the religious tolerance he displayed towards Jews and Coptic Christians. Dawn of Man Salutations, al-Mu'izz, wise and victorious caliph! Under your reign, the Fatimids reached a greater territorial extent than ever before, conquering Egypt and beginning to impose their will into the Levant. You established a new capital of Cairo, a center of learning that would be one of the world's premier cities for centuries to come. You oversaw the growth of literature, study, and architecture in the Fatimid world, and your tolerance towards other religions allowed the Jewish and Coptic peoples to live comfortably under Muslim rule. O caliph, your people call for you to restore the wisdom and unity that prevailed during your reign. Can you recreate the military and cultural flourishing that you oversaw once before? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I am al-Mu'izz, caliph and imam, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to Cairo. Introduction: Welcome, friend, to the Fatimid Caliphate. Are you here for business, or to study? Defeat: All great empires must come to an end. Even so, it saddens me that I must see the end of mine. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' Events and Decisions Appoint a Wasita Running the empire can be a complicated task; too complicated for one man. To remedy this, we should appoint a wasita to aid in the day-to-day administration of our realm. There are many possible candidates: loyal generals, acclaimed poets, wise eunuchs... Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Fatimids * Must have researched Civil Service * May be enacted once per era Costs: * 100 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive a random Great Person in the Capital Develop the Fountain Pen The pen is a useful tool, but it is also an outdated one. Users constantly have to dip their quill in inkpots to replenish it, and there is always the risk of staining one's hands and sleeves. If a more advanced pen can be invented, writing will become much less tedious. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Fatimids * Must have researched Engineering * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +30% Great Person generation in the Capital Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now writing with your fountain pens and eating from your lustreware plates. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TopHatPaladin: Design, Code, Art, Text * Gatoutak: Map * JTitan: Unit Model * Mohamed Rouane: Peace Theme * Jesper Kyd: War Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders